La rentrée risque d'être mouvementée !
by Mademoiselle KAY
Summary: Mais que s'est-il passé cet été ? Plus de nouvelle d'Harry, un Dumby dans le coup et deux beuglantes pour deux princes de Poudlard. La rentrée risque d'être mouvementée ! slash HPDM  cinq bonus qui retrassent l'histoire du couple


**La rentrée risque d'être mouvementée.**

**Chapitre 1 ****: **

Que ce passait-il du côté de chez Harry Potter ? Cela faisait près de deux mois, soit depuis qu'ils l'avaient quitté sur le quai de la gare que Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger n'avaient plus de nouvelle de celui-qui-a-survécu, soit leur meilleur ami.

Et ce n'est pas faute de l'avoir chercher partout, partout. Chez sa stupide famille moldu, au Square Grimrauld chez son défunt parrain, partout. Ron et Hermione étaient inquiet, en effet, le survivant avait vu mourir son parrain sous ses yeux et il était restait dans une profonde dépression, et Dumbledore ne faisait aucune recherche !

Hermione et Ms. Weasley avaient parlé au directeur de Poudlard de leur inquiétude face à la disparition de celui qu'elle considérait comme un frère et un fils. Mais le directeur avait eu un sourire en coin, ses yeux avaient pétillés plus que d'habitude et il leur avait répondu d'une voix enjoué : « ne vous en faites pas, vous retrouverez Harry sur le quai de la gare à la rentrée ».

Mais cela ne permit pas à tout le monde d'oublier le fait qu'Harry Potter avait disparu. Les journaux en avaient fait leur chou gras et Hermione dû refoulé Rita Skeeter au moins une centaine de fois avant de la menacer de révélé qu'elle était un animagus non déclaré. Même si la journaliste ne demandait plus d'interviews elle passait au peigne fin le « problème Harry Potter » comme elle l'appelait.

Tout d'abords, elle raconta dans la gazette que Potter se cachait de Vous-savez-qui parce qu'il avait trop peur, mais elle changea vite d'opinion vu le nombre de menace qu'Hermione lui envoya.

Il fut ensuite question d'un entraînement secret avec les membres les plus éminents de l'Ordre du Phénix. Maugrey Fol 'œil failli lui arraché la tête avec les dents quand elle eut le malheur de le questionné à ce sujet.

Il y eut ensuite la fameuse théorie du « complot de Dumbledore » théorie complètement tirée par les cheveux qui consistait à dire que Dumbledore avait lui-même inventé la légende de l'Elu, mais qu'il n'en était rien de tel et que le « pauvre Harry » n'était qu'un pauvre bougre qui avait en effet miraculeusement survécu au mage noir, mais qu'il était incapable de le vaincre, Dumbledore l'avait donc caché quelque part en Australie ou en Bulgarie. La théorie du complot resta à la une pendant deux longues semaines avant que l'opinion sorcière ne se lasse définitivement.

Mais Rita Skeeter n'était pas une fouineuse et une journaliste pour rien. Quand la une ne fut plus à la mode, elle joua sa dernière, mais non superbe carte : le kidnapping. En effet écrivait Skeeter, comment ne pas avoir pensé plus tôt que Harry Potter l'élu, s'était fait enlevé par des mangemorts ou pire des Rafleurs. Là Skeeter toucha le gros lot, le titre resta à la une pendant près d'un mois et de ce fait elle arriva au statut de meilleure journaliste qu'elle avait laissé quand Hermione avait malheureusement découvert son secret.

Hermione maudissait Skeeter, elle et ses théories foireuses, mais elle devait tout de même admettre que le cafard avait touché juste sur sa dernière théorie. C'était en effet ce que Hermione et tout l'Ordre –sauf Dumbledore- redoutait le plus. Hermione passait des heures à la fenêtre de sa chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny au Terrier. Hermione était venu au milieu des vacances et elle avait empreinter Coq le petit hibou de Ron pour chercher à joindre Harry, sans succès. Hermione avait peur que son ami ne se soit fait kidnappé. Mais elle craignait aussi une fugue du survivant. Elle avait bien vu qu'il n'avait pas supporté la mort de Sirius, mais elle n'avait rien pu faire pour l'aider. Et maintenant, elle avait peur qu'il fasse une énorme bêtise comme partir venger son parrain en capturant ou tuant Beatrix Lestrange.

De son côté, Ron ne faisait pas grand-chose, bien qu'il s'inquiétait autant qu'Hermione pour son meilleur ami, il prit un masque de joie et le porta en permanence pour aider Hermione à se détendre. Ron craignait pour Harry autant qu'Hermione, mais il faisait confiance à Dumbledore. Etant d'un naturel niais et candide Ron ne se posait pas toutes les questions qui traversaient en permanence l'esprit calculateur et un peu trop rationnel ainsi que fataliste sur les bords d'Hermione.

Ginevra dit Ginny Weasley était plus inquiété et sur les nerfs que le reste de la famille réuni. Aimant le Griffondor depuis des temps immémoriaux la jeune fille –pourtant loin d'être bête- croyait dur comme fer ce que cette idiote de Sketter écrivait dans ce torchons annuel qui osait s'appeler un journal.

Remus Lupin de son côté se rongeait les sangs, il passait des heures à tourner en rond dans le salon des Weasley soit en cherchant l'endroit où pouvait se cacher Harry, soit en se flagellant mentalement. Tongs et Kingsley essayaient au mieux de calmer le loup garou dépressif. De plus Sirius Black avait disparu en même temps qu'Harry, mais Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'il était en mission de surveillance.

Arthur Weasley n'avait pas le temps de s'inquiété, pris entre son travail de plus en plus important au ministère et des missions pour l'Ordre, il n'avait plus le temps d'accorder le moindre regard au torchon que sa femme et sa fille lisait en pleurant. Arthur faisait confiance à Dumbledore pour ce qui était de la sécurité d'Harry qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait négligé pour rien au monde.

Bill Weasley n'était pas souvent au Terrier, pris par son travail il avait toujours une pensée pour Harry à chacune de ses poses, mais l'image d'un vieux homme aux yeux pétillant surgissait dans son esprit et il reprenait son travail en se disant qu'où qu'il soit, Harry allait bien.

Fleur Delacour communément appelé Fleurk par la fratrie Weasley permettait aux deux femmes rousses de retomber brutalement sur terre. La jeune fiancée ne leur laissait pas une seconde de répits. Et dès que les deux femmes pleuraient Fleurk arrivait pour leur dire combien elles étaient stupides de s'en faire pour le gagnant du tournoi des trois sorciers. Fleur repartait ensuite avec un air satisfait sur le visage. Hermione avait remarqué l'étrange regard de la Vélane. Déjà sur le quai de la gare au début des vacances elle avait eu le même regard avec un sourire malicieux et espiègle. Quand Hermione avait osé lui demandé ce qui pouvait provoquer ce sourire la belle Fleur Delacour avait répondu : « ma grand-mère était une Vélane, je peux sentir c'est choses-là. » puis elle repartait vaguer à divers occupations sans grands intérêt en fredonnant des chansons française et le même sourire qui voulait dire qu'elle en savait plus que les autres peint sur le visage.

Severus Snape n'était venu qu'une seule et unique fois au Terrier, mais le potionniste échangea un simple regard avec la Vélane. Au début le peu d'intérêt se lisait dans les yeux du maître de potion fasse à la jeune et belle Fleur. Mais il fronça les sourcils et détourna le regard, semblant réfléchir. Plus tard, Hermione surpris une partie de la conversation entre le professeur et la consultante à Gringost.

« Vous êtes au courant ? » chuchota Snape.

« Vous aussi ? » demanda la Vélane.

« Hn ».

« Comment va 'Arry alors ? »

« Bien. »

Puis Snape fit demi-tour, parla avec Remus et parti en accordant un micro sourire à Fleur qui elle semblait amusée. La jeune Griffondor parla de sa découverte avec Ron et ils décidèrent de questionner Fleurk. Mais la Vélane avait un véritable don pour retourner une conversation sérieuse en une discussion sur la vie chez les Weasley où « comment coiffé les cheveux rêches d'Hermione. » La Vélane eut raison des deux courageux Griffondor, ils abandonnèrent bien vite l'espoir d'en apprendre plus grâce à Fleur.

Fred et Georges Weasley étaient intelligents. Quand ils revenaient au Terrier, c'était le plus souvent avec des cadeaux, la conversation tournait généralement toujours autour des présents ou du travail des jumeaux. Les rares fois où le thème Harry fut abordé les deux Weasley s'obstinaient à rester en dehors de la discussion et cherchaient même à changer de sujet. Cela mis la puce à l'oreille à Hermione, mais les jumeaux étaient passé maître dans l'art du « nous on sait mais tu peux rien prouvé » pour qu'Hermione Granger abandonne l'idée de leur faire ne serais-ce avoué qu'ils savaient une chose sur Harry.

L'été passa, vite, et lentement. C'est avec appréhension que les Weasley et Remus partirent à King Cross dans l'espoir de revoir Harry à la gare pour prendre le train.

Et il était là, appuyé sur son chariot, il caressait Hedwige à travers sa cage. Il eut droit à une séance d'embrassade comme peu la connaisse, et il failli mourir asphyxié par sa famille de substitution. Harry leur demanda de ne pas chercher et de ne rien demander sur ce qu'il avait fait cet été.

Pendant que la petite troupe allait au quai 9¾, Hermione vit du coin de l'œil Harry parler avec Fleur et les jumeaux Weasley à voix basse, très basse. Elle vit Harry sourire plus épanouis que jamais, elle vit aussi Harry sortir une chaine de son cou et montré très discrètement aux trois autres ce qui était accroché à la chaîne. La Griffondor vi Fleur versé une larme et elle put lire sur les lèvres de la Vélane qu'Harry avait de la chance et un mot « félicitation ». Les jumeaux avaient rient. Ils avaient donné des claques amicales dans le dos d'Harry qui paraissait aux anges en rangeant avec précession la chaîne sous sa chemise comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor.

Tout cet échange ce déroula très vite. Il ne fallut quelques embrassades et Harry, Ron et Hermione montèrent dans le train qui les mènerait à Poudlard.

« Skeeter a dit quoi ? » Hurla Harry quand ils furent assis et qu'Hermione lui raconta ce qui s'était passé.

« Donc tu n'étais pas en Angleterre, si tu ne sais pas ce que les journaux ont racontés sur ta disparition ». Constata Hermione appuyée par les hochements de tête d'accord de Ron.

« J'avais autre chose à faire que de lire les journaux pendant ses vacances. » Eluda Harry. « Dès que j'arrive à Poudlard, j'envoie une beuglante ou mile à cette…. »

Mais Harry ne put pas continuer d'insulté cette chère Rita tranquillement, car la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur un magnifique blond, aux cheveux cette fois qui lui couraient sur le visage et le cou en des pointes maîtrisée au lieu d'être retenus en arrière par une tonne de gel sorcier. Ses yeux gris mercure, ces même yeux qui passèrent de Ron à Hermione, qui s'arrêtèrent plus longtemps sur Harry, puis reprenant le même manège, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Hermione, etc… bien que le garçon fut d'une beauté à couper le souffle, les paroles qui sortirent de ses lèvres fines et magnifiques furent moins belle.

« Ben alors Potty, tu t'es fait enlever par les mangemorts pendant ses vacances à ce qui parait ». Des ricanements retentirent derrière le blond, ses amis étaient venus en spectateur.

« Ils ont bien essayé Malfoy, mais ton père ce boulet m'a permis d'en ramener à Azkaban. » Répondit Harry suivit des rires de Ron et d'Hermione.

« Tu te moque Weasley, mais moi j'ai de l'argent pour m'habiller avec un tant soit peu de bon goût. »

« Oui, je suppose que tu as écumé les magasins pour trouver des habits qui me donnent envie de vomir, Malfoy ». Continua de répondre le survivant.

« Voyons Potty, tu ne crois quand même pas que mon royal cerveau n'a que toi en tête tous le temps. »

« Et qu'est-ce-qui peut bien trotter dans ta royale tignasse dans ce cas Malfoy ? » demanda Harry avec un air sournois.

« C'est drôle que tu parles de tignasse Potty car ses justement grâce à elle que j'ai pu te voir à trois kilomètre. » (les rires derrière Draco s'intensifièrent.)

« Alors, il faut vite que je me coupe les cheveux, car si un idiot comme toi a pu me reconnaitre à cause d'eux, je suis sûr que tous les mangemorts me tomberont dessus en même pas trois secondes. » (là Ron parti dans un fou rire incontrôlable quand il vit la tête de Malfoy.)

« Ta gueule Weasley, tu es préfet, et bien que cela me choque, il faut que toi et ta copine, l'autre sang de bourbe vous fassiez votre ronde dans les wagons ! et même si selon les dires de Potter je suis aussi intelligent qu'un verrascasse, ce que je doute fortement d'être le cas, j'ai le sens des responsabilités, moi. » Sur ses mots, Malfoy parti dans de brillants mouvements de robes.

« Malfoy a raison Ron, il faut qu'on fasse notre ronde. Et bien, à tout à l'heure Harry. » Dit Hermione en partant.

« C'est ça à plus mon pote, et bien joué avec Malfoy, tu t'es entraîner pendant ses vacances à le casser ? »

Harry eut un sursaut de surprise, la peur traversa tout son être et il regarda Ron avec appréhension, mais il vit que son ami riait, il avait dit cela pour rire. Harry eut un petit rire forcé et répondit apaisé.

« Bien sûr, Maugrey m'a donné même des cours pour cela ! »

Et Ron ria encore plus, Harry détendu rie avec lui et ils se séparèrent. Neville et Luna rentrèrent dans le compartiment et ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres sous les regards intrigués et respectueux des autres passagers du train.

Ils arrivèrent à Poudlard, la répartition eut lieu, mais ils ne firent pas très attention parce que Ron se plaignait toutes les trois secondes qu'il avait faim. Harry et ses amis retrouvèrent dans leur dortoir après s'être rempli la panse et ils s'endormirent.

Le lendemain Harry se leva de mauvaise humeur, et après l'avoir questionné et s'être fait rembarrer Ron ne posa plus de question. Plus tard dans la journée, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les cours de potions Harry vit Draco Malfoy dans le même couloir.

Ils se regardèrent en s'arrêtant, puis ils coururent l'un vers l'autre, il y eut des joutes verbales, puis des échanges de coups. Le Serpentard et le Griffondor roulèrent au sol sous les cris des autres élèves de Poudlard. Snape arriva en courant, il sépara les deux élèves et après avoir enlevé un nombre incalculable de points à Griffondor il colla les deux ennemis.

Au diner personne ne parla ni à Harry, ni à Draco qui s'emblaient l'un comme l'autre sur le point de se jeter dessus où de frapper quelqu'un au choix. Ils partirent se couchés dans leur dortoir respectif non sans appréhension.

Quand Hermione et les serpentards interrogèrent leur amis respectifs Draco et Harry répondirent qu'ils étaient sur les nerfs parce qu'ils étaient séparé d'une certaine personne et qu'il fallait qu'ils se défoulent comme ils pouvaient.

Le lendemain matin alors que tous les élèves prenaient leur petit déjeuné, les hiboux chargés du courrier arrivèrent. L'un d'entre eux se posa devant Harry avec à sa patte une enveloppe rouge à faire peur. Le survivant la prit du bout des doigts et la grande salle devient étrangement silencieuse, attendant que le survivant ouvre sa beuglante en tremblant de peur. Dès qu'il ouvrit le caché la lettre pris la forme d'une bouche et hurla d'une voix féminine qui ressemblait étrangement au son que faisait les Vélane en colère.

« 'ARRY, MRS. WEASLEY M'A DIT QUE TU AS ETE COLLE POUR T'ÊTRE BATTU AVEC DRACO ! NON MAIS VOUS PENSIEZ A QUOI TOUT LES DEUX ? TU PEUX ETRE SUR QUE CE N'EST PAS PARCE QUE JE SUIS L'UNE DES RARES A S'AVOIR TON SECRET QUE JE VAIS ME TAIRE ENCORE LONGTEMPS, SOURTOUT SI TU TE COMPORTE AINSI ! TU TE RENDS COMPTE QUE TU TE FAIS DU MAL A TOI COMME A LUI ! ET QUAND A TOI DRACO TU PEUX ETRE SUR QUE JE VAIS ALLE VOIR TES PARENTS POUR PARLER DE TON EDUCATION ! A oui 'Arry, je n'ai pas pu cacher la vérité à Bill, tu comprends nous sommes fiancé et je ne peux pas lui caché indéfiniment ce qui t'arrive. Et Fred et George vous envois –encore- toutes leur félicitation. C'était Fleur Delacour. »

La lettre s'enflamma d'un coup sous le plus grand silence de la grande pendant que Harry passait du rouge cramoisi au blanc comme neige. Il perdit toute couleur quand un hibou grand-duc alla se posé près de Draco avec à son tour une enveloppe rouge à sa patte. Le blond l'ouvrit aussi blanc qu'Harry. Une voix masculine hurla plus fort que ne l'avait fait Fleur.

« DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY ! QU'EST-CE QUI EST PASSE DANS TON CERVEAU ET DANS CELUI D'HARRY POUR QUE VOUS DECIDIEZ DE RESTER SEPARER ! JE CROYAIS QUE DUMBLEDORE VOUS AVEZ LAISSER UN APPARTEMENT ! MOI QUI VOUS PRENEZ POUR DES ADULTES RESPONSABLES ! NON SEULEMENT JE RECOIT UNE LETTRE DE SEVERUS QUI ME DIT QUE VOUS VOUS BATTEZ ! MAIS EN PLUS FLEUR DELACOUR EST VENUE A LA MAISON POUR M'EXPLIQUER COMMENT T'EDUQUER JEUNE HOMME ! VOUS AVEZ INTERET A RACONTER CE QUI CE PASSE A VOS AMIS PLUTOT QUE DE PASSER TOUT CELA SOUS SILENCE SINON JE VIENS EN PERSONNE POUR EXPLIQUER CE QUI SE PASSE ! ET POUR L'AMOUR DE MERLIN N'EN PARLEZ A SKEETER ! Au fait Harry, Narcissa tiens à te dire que les photos que Skeeter à publier de toi dans la gazette du sorcier sont très belle. C'était Lucius Malfoy et que ce soit la dernière ! »

La lettre s'enflamma à son tour, Draco et Harry ressemblaient à deux statues de cires complètement pétrifiés, personne ne fis attention au rire de Dumbledore, ni au ricanement de Severus Snape. Tout le monde restait concentrer sur les deux garçons qui reprenaient peu à peu vie.

Finalement Harry fit le premier geste, il se leva encore un peu pâle et il sorti la chaîne de son cou avec douceur. Il l'enleva pris l'anneau qui était suspendu dessus du bout des doigts respectueux et il l'embrassa. Draco s'était à son tour levé de son banc et pendant qu'il s'approchait d'Harry, il sorti à son tour un anneau qu'il embrassa légèrement.

Face à face les deux hommes prirent la main gauche de l'autre et firent glisser leur anneau dans l'annulaire de l'autre, quand les anneaux furent mis, ils portèrent leur main à leurs lèvres et ils embrassèrent leur anneau en regardant l'autre dans les yeux.

Il n'y eut plus de doute pour personne quand les deux « ennemis » s'embrassèrent éperdument au milieu de la grande salle. Il y eut plusieurs réactions plus ou moins catastrophique.

Tout d'abords Severus Snape failli vomir dans son assiette face à cette scène, ensuite Dumbledore partit dans un rire tonitruant. Les autres professeurs étaient choqués, Neville Londubat arriva à s'étranglé avec sa langue, Hermione pour une fois n'avait rien deviné regardait les garçons la bouche grande ouverte, Ron s'évanouis dans son plat à moitié consommé, Ginny pleura toute les larmes de son corps. Les Serpentards eurent à peu près tous la même réaction que Snape, le Poudsouffle se firent petits, mais trouvèrent cela très romantique, les Serdaigle étaient en état de choc et les Griffondors étaient sur le point de mourir d'une crise cardiaque.

« Vous…..vous….. essaya de parler Hermione en raniment Ron.

« Nous ? demanda Draco un sourire mis moqueur mi ravis.

« Vous êtes ensemble ? demanda Ron sur le point de repartir dans les vapes selon la réponse.

« Non….. commença Harry et Ron repris des couleurs avant que Draco ne continue.

« Nous sommes mariés.

« C'est une blague ? crièrent la majorité des élèves de Poudlard.

« Pas du tout. Dirent les deux amants.

« Mais depuis quand ? les questionna Hermione.

« Nous sommes ensembles depuis le milieu de la cinquième année, quand Draco à trouver l'A.D. nous avons décidé de nous marié cet été, dans le plus grand secret.

« Mais où étais-tu cet été ? au manoir Malfoy ? demanda Neville.

« Disons que je me suis fait capturer par une bande de mangemorts pour rester sur une plage dans le sud de la France pour profiter de ma lune de miel. Dit Harry en souriant quand Ron s'évanouis encore une fois en entendant cela.

« Et comment Fleur, Snape et Fred et George sont au courant ? demanda Hermione.

« Fleur et une Vélane, elle a senti le lien de fiançailles que moi et Draco avons prononcé, et pour…. Mais Draco coupa encore une fois son mari.

« Severus est un ami à mes parents, il est normal qu'il soit au courant…Et pour les jumeaux. Et bien disons qu'ils cherchaient des produits qu'on ne trouve qu'en France et qu'ils sont tombés par hasard sur nous en train de bronzé sur la plage.

« On ne bronzait pas Draco quand les jumeaux nous ont aperçu ont été en train de… mais Harry ne termina pas sa phrase, car il se rappela ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire quand les jumeaux les avaient vu, il devient rouge pivoine et enchaîna trop vite pour que ce soit naturel. On était en train de se baigné !

« C'est ça Harry…. Soupira son mari exaspéré. »

Il fallut beaucoup de temps après cette discussion pour que tout Poudlard accepte le fait qu'au lieu de se battre les deux Némésis préféraient s'embrassé au détour d'un couloir ou s'enfermer dans une salle vide pour faire des choses qu'ils n'osaient imaginer.

Il fallut encore plus de temps pour que Ron arrête de s'évanouir quand il voyait les deux amants main dans la main.

Mais finalement, après tout le temps accordé le couple Harry Draco fut facilement accepté et envié. Même après la mort du mage noir et la médiatisation du survivant leur couple tient, leurs disputes restèrent légendaires et leur amour éternel.

**~fin~**

**

* * *

****Bonus 1.**

Cette histoire se déroule en cinquième année, en mars, à 00 heures 41 du matin soit dimanche à Poudlard.

Harry était dans le couloir du septième étage, celui qui menait à la salle sur demande, cela faisait un mois que l'AD avait était découvert, un mois qu'il ne parlait plus à Cho et un mois qu'il haïssait au moins mille fois plus Ombrage.

« Alors Potty on se promène ? » dit une voix sarcastique qu'Harry connaissait trop bien.

Le survivant se retourna pour voir une tête blonde, Draco Malfoy, le salaud qui les avait dénoncés pour un peu de reconnaissance. Harry avait terriblement envie lui mettre son poing dans la figure où de lui jeter un sort qui lui donnerait les affreux boutons de l'amie à Cho, tient, il faudrait qu'il demande à Hermione qu'el sort il fallait utilisait pour arriver à un aussi bon résultat.

Malfoy s'avança avec toute la classe dû au rang des Malfoys, il se pencha vers Harry avec un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus Malfoy, il ouvrit la bouche et Harry pu sentir son halène qui sentait la menthe, après tout, il y a avait sûrement un adage qui disait : « un Malfoy a toujours bonne halène » et il parla, mais pour une fois, ses mots étaient tout sauf Malfonnien.

« Je suis désolé Potter. » Murmura Malfoy.

Harry se recula troublé, il regarda le visage de son pire ennemi, il était vraiment désolé, ses yeux étaient triste, les traits de son visage d'habitude nonchalant et hautain étaient crispés et tendus. Harry ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois avant de demander :

« De quoi ?

« Je suis désolé Potter. » Répéta le blond un peu plus fort.

« Non, ça j'ai cru comprendre, mais de quoi es-tu désolé ? »

« Je… je m'excuse pour avoir fait partie de la brigade inquisitionnale. »

« Non, tu plaisantes ? »

« Bien sûr que non Potty ! » cria Draco indigné.

« Non, c'est une plaisanterie, Ombrage est dans le coin avec un appareil photo, où tes amis serpentard peut-être. »

« Ce n'est ni un piège, ni une blague Potter, je t'ai suivi dans ce couloir désert, seul, sans baguette au risque de me prendre un sort pour te faire des excuses. »

« Qui es-tu ? » demanda Harry.

« Pardon ? »

« Je sais que tu as utilisé du polynectar alors, la question est qui es-tu et pourquoi utilisé l'apparence de Malfoy ? »

« Putain Potter, c'est moi, le sale con prétentieux que tu détestes depuis ta première année, Draco Malfoy ! »

« Non, c'est impossible…. » Répétait Harry.

« Et pourtant si. Je suis le salaud de serpentard, celui qui a lancé le rapeltout de Londubat, celui qui s'est battu avec toi en duel, celui qui a dénoncé le dragon du gros lourdaud d'Hagrid, et ainsi de suite, Draco Malfoy, l'unique ! »

« Bordel de merde ! » Hurla le survivant.

« Langage Potter. »

« Alors, tu es vraiment Malfoy ? »

« Tout juste Potty, qu'elle intelligence, elle m'étonnera toujours ! ricana le blond.

« Et tu es venu pour t'excuser ? » l'ennemi de notre survivant fit la grimace mais répondit.

« Oui. »

« Pour nous avoir dénoncé ? »

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Non mais c'est quoi ces questions Potter ? Tu ne peux pas te contenté de ce que je te donne, c'est-à-dire des excuses ? Tu es toujours obligé de tout comprendre ? on n'a jamais vu ça depuis la deuxième guerre contre les Gobelins ! » cria Malfoy.

« Calme-toi Malfoy, j'essaye juste de comprendre ce qui passe par ta tête de fouine. »

« Je m'en vais. » Dit le blond en se retournant.

« Non, attends ! »

Mais Malfoy était déjà parti en courant et Harry s'en voulu, c'est vrai quoi, Malfoy lui avait fait ses excuses, et c'était Malfoy ! Le serpentard qui ne faisait aucunes excuses, ça devait sûrement être les premières de sa vie ! Et Harry c'était comporté comme le pire des salauds, il n'aurait pas pu dire « de rien » comme tout un chacun ?

Harry se sentait stupide, il resta là dans ce couloir froid sans savoir pourquoi il était là, il avait eu une raison de venir cette nuit il le savait, mais il ne s'en souvenait plus. Il fit un pas en avant puis un autre et ainsi de suite jusqu'à courir à travers les couloirs et de descendre les escaliers en sautant de marches en marches. Il courut dans les couloirs froids et humides sans prendre la peine de se montrer discret, il n'avait pas mis sa cape d'invisibilité, il courait aussi vite que son ombre et si Rusard passait par là il aurait cru voir un fantôme.

Harry courrait jusqu'à avoir le souffle erratique et la sueur lui collant au front, il arriva enfin devant la porte du dortoir des Serpentards, il reprit vite son souffle avant de regarder le serpent dans les yeux.

« _Je peux rentrer ?_ demanda Harry en fourchelangue avant de rajouter très vite. _S'il vous plait ?_ »

Le serpent cligna des yeux et le mur s'ouvrit, Harry mit sa cape d'invisibilité et s'engouffra dans l'antre des serpents en remerciant le gardien très vite. Il rentra dans la salle commune à pas de loup, il vit deux septième années en train de s'embrasser dans un des canapés de la salle vert et argent. Il les contourna et entra dans la chambre des cinquièmes années de Serpentard. Il y a avait six lits à baldaquin a tentures vertes toutes ouverte sauf une. Harry su que c'était celle du blond, il s'avança doucement vers le lit ouvrit la tenture à l'aide de ses pieds il enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussette et les rideaux s'ouvrirent pour laisser voir un Draco Malfoy qui dormait d'un sommeil léger avec le souffle court et les joues striées de larmes.

Harry attendri par ce spectacle rentra à son tour dans le lit écarta les couvertures s'installa dans les draps chauds referma les rideaux en jetant un sort d'insonorisation et d'impassibilité. Celui qui a survécu enleva sa cape d'invisibilité et se coucha sur le côté face à Draco, du bout des doigts il lui sécha ses larmes et il ferma les yeux pour dormir. Ils parleraient demain.

Draco se réveilla tard ce dimanche, mais quand il ouvrit les yeux il se dit qu'il était dans un rêve. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières et se frotta les yeux avec ses mains jusqu'à ce qu'il fut sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas. En face de lui dormait paisiblement :

« POTTER ! »

Ce dernier se réveilla en sursaut attrapa sa baguette après avoir fait un bond de cinq mètres du matelas et la pointa devant lui, la respiration hachée et le cœur battant à 800 pulsations par secondes. Il finit par se tourné vers le blond avec une moue de reproche.

« Bordel Malfoy tu m'as fait peur. »

Et sans plus de cérémonie le survivant reposa sa tête dans les oreillers et commença à se rendormir avant qu'il ne remarque que quelque chose n'allait pas. En effet : que faisait Malfoy dans son lit ? Harry repassa tous ses souvenirs de la veille et finalement il comprit qu'il n'était pas dans son lit.

« Bordel de merde ! hurla Harry en se redressant. Mais je suis malade ? »

« C'est exactement la question que je me pose Potter. Dit le blond. »

Harry tourna la tête et il vit son pire ennemi se battre littéralement avec les rideaux verts collé par les bons soins de la baguette d'Harry.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de t'acharné sur les rideaux Malfoy, ils ne bougeront pas, c'est à moi de lancer le contre sort puisque c'est moi qui ai lancé le sort. »

« Alors lance ce….. (silence qui voulait dire un gros mot) de contre sort." Dit le blond.

« Non ». Répondit le brun.

« Non ? »

« Non. » Répéta le Golden boy catégorique.

« Et on peut s'avoir pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu dois t'expliquer et tant que tu ne le feras pas tu crèveras de faim avec moi dans ce lit. »

« A L'AIDE ! » hurla Draco en tapant sur les tentures devenues aussi épaisses et dure que du béton.

« Tu peux toujours t'égosillé, j'ai placé un sort de silence. »

« Mais merde Potter, fout moi la paix. »

« Langage Malfoy. »

« Je t'en….. »

Mais Draco ne put jamais finir sa phrase parce que les lèvres mutines de sa Némésis venaient de se collé aux siennes.

Harry n'avait pas réfléchi à ce qu'il faisait, depuis que le blond c'était réveillé il avait fait une fixation pour ses lèvres, ses magnifiques lèvres qui pouvaient dirent toutes ces injures en restant toujours si belle. Il avait tellement envie de les embrassées. Mais quand Harry eut enfin cédé à ses pulsion il comprit son erreur et voulu se retiré, mais Draco attrapa le col de la chemise froissée du brun et pris possession de ses lèvres avec avidité en fermant les yeux.

Les baisés brulant s'enchaînaient, sans que l'un d'entre eux ne voulut parler, mais ils savaient qu'il viendrait un moment où il faudrait affronter la vérité et expliqué leur actes, mais pour l'instant seul compté les lèvres de l'autre, sa langue, son cou, ses yeux…

Harry était troublé, voilà que trois mois après sa relation foireuse avec Cho il embrassait un homme et non des moindres : Malfoy. Bien sûr Hermione avait parlé avec Harry depuis le baisé échangé avec Cho, elle avait évoqué l'homosexualité, Harry avait voulu mettre fin à la conversation ce jour-là, mais Hermione lui avait attrapé le bras l'avait obligé à s'assoir sur son lit et lui avait ordonné d'écouter.

Harry savait que normalement il aurait dû avoir ce genre de conversation avec son père, où un membre de sa famille, mais Hermione était de meilleure compagnie pour parler sexualité que Sirius. Alors le brun avait écouté. Hermione lui avait dit que dans le monde sorcier les couples homosexuels étaient courant, même plutôt fréquent, cela venait du fait qu'ils pouvaient procréer. Alors de ce fait le mariage leur était permit. Harry était resté la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau quand Hermione lui avait raconté ça. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il aurait aimé en savoir plus, mais son amie avait tout de suite reparlé de Cho.

Depuis ce fameux jour, Harry ne cessé de se posé des questions sur sa sexualité, le fait qu'Hermione lui dise qu'il était possible d'aimer les deux sexes sans avoir à subir les préjugés lui ouvrait un plus large horizon.

Mais maintenant Harry en était sûr, il préféré infiniment fois plus les baisés de Draco à ceux de Cho, son cœur n'avait jamais autant battu que quand Draco entortilla ses doigts avec les siens, un geste anodin qui ne le laissait pas indifférent pour autant. Et puis surtout, Harry avait un peu honte de l'admettre, mais, il n'avait jamais autant bandé devant une fille.

Alors oui, Harry pouvait être gay, oui Harry pouvait aimer les hommes, mais ce dont Harry était absolument et indubitablement sûr c'est qu'il aimait Draco Malfoy et ce depuis longtemps, sûrement depuis leur première année, après tout de l'amour à la haine il n'y a qu'un pas.

Sur cette prise de conscience Harry s'écarta de Draco tous les deux avaient le souffle court et aucun d'eux ne voulait arrêter leur séance de baisés volés.

« Il faut qu'on parle. » Murmura Harry essoufflé.

« Humm. » Réplica Draco en lui déposant un dernier baisé auquel Harry répondit, mais ils se séparèrent tout en se tenant la main.

« Tu es gay. » Dit Harry, plus comme pour l'affirmer que pour demander.

« Oui. Et toi aussi."

« Non. » Réplica Harry.

« Non ? »

« Non. »

« Ne te fou pas de ma gueule c'était quoi ce qu'on a fait, une erreur ? »

« Non, c'est même moi l'initiateur de tout ça et je ne regrette rien, mais c'est juste que je ne suis pas attiré par les hommes. »

« Je suis donc un substitue à la chinoise ? Va te faire foutre Potter ! » Hurla Draco en voulant dégager sa main de celle d'Harry, mais celui-ci tient bon en caressant le dos de la main du blond avec son pouce.

« Non, tu n'es pas un substitue, ce que je veux dire c'est que bien que je ne sois pas attiré par les hommes je le suis par toi. »

« Pardon ? » demanda Draco incrédule.

« Tu me plais. » Chuchota Harry en rougissant.

« … »

« Tu me plais même beaucoup. » Avoua Harry en chuchotant plus bas et sa tête pouvait gagner un concours de la plus belle tomate.

« ….. »

« Pour tout t'avouer, je crois que je ressens quelques choses pour toi. Quelque chose de fort. »

« De fort ? » Harry releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux en inspirant et pris son courage Griffondrien en main.

« Je crois…. Non, je suis sûr…. Même absolument sûr que je suis amoureux de toi. »

Draco arrêta de respirer, ses yeux étaient aussi ronds que des sous-tasses de thé et il pressa fort sa main sur celle d'Harry pour se monter qu'il ne rêvait pas.

« Tu….. »

« Je t'aime. Murmura Harry. Et…. »

Et cette fois ce fut Harry qui ne put finir sa phrase parce que Draco s'était précipité sur ses lèvres pour les happés et l'entraîné dans un baisé fougueux et horriblement sexy.

« Je suis carrément raide dingue de toi monsieur Harry Potter. Dit Draco Malfoy entre de baisés. »

**

* * *

**

Bonus 2.

Cette histoire se déroule en mai alors que Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy viennent rendre visite à leur unique fils Draco Lucius Malfoy après que le professeur et ami Severus Snape ait envoyé une lettre aux parents du petit dragon.

_« Cher Lucius et chère Narcissa. _

_ le 24 mai 199…._

_Vous me connaissez, je ne suis pas du genre à commencer par des banalités semblable à moi tout va bien et comment se porte vos elfes et vous demandez des nouvelles de toutes votre famille dispersée dans tout le globe._

_J'irais donc droit au but, aujourd'hui alors que je faisais ma ronde quotidienne dans les couloirs de Poudlard, à la recherche d'élèves à coller pour non-respect du couvre-feu, je vois Draco sortir d'une salle au septième étage aussi appelé « sale sur demande » je suis sûr que vous savez de quoi il s'agit puisque vous aussi de votre côté vous y avait passé la moitié de vos nuits. En tout cas, j'ai vu Draco en sortir dans un état des plus déplorable aussi bien vestimentaire que psychologique puisque ses vêtements étaient froissé et qu'il avait réussi à enfilé son pantalon à l'envers, mais qu'en plus il a dansait dans le couloir en fredonnant des chansons toutes plus bêtes les unes que les autres._

_En tant que potionniste averti, je vois là l'effet d'un puissant filtre d'amour. Je vous prierez donc de venir à Poudlard pour voir Draco, bien entendu je n'en ai parlé à personne._

_Severus Tobias Snape »_

Les yeux de Draco parcouraient de droite à gauche la lettre que son père lui avait tendu, cela faisait cinq fois au moins qu'il la lisait et il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son calme. Finalement, il leva les yeux pour croiser ceux de ses parents et de Severus et il éclata de rire.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire jeune homme ? » demanda Lucius autoritaire.

« C'est juste que la personne avec qui j'entretiens une relation plus que platonique est incapable de préparer une potion de sommeil de deuxième année alors un puissant filtre d'amour… » et Draco éclata de rire.

« Donc tu es avec quelqu'un mon chéri ? s'enquit sa mère. Et Draco repris vite son calme.

« En effet. » Répondit son fils tout sourire.

« Et depuis combien de temps ? » se renseigna Lucius Malfoy.

« Deux mois. » Sourit Draco.

« Et c'est sérieux ? » fit Narcissa.

« Plus que sérieux. » Lui répondit le fils prodigue.

« Et qui es l'heureuse élue ? »

« C'est un homme. »

« Bon. S'impatienta Lucius. Qui est donc l'heureux élu dans ce cas ? »

Draco étouffa un rire, si son père savait ! D'abords il tuerait Harry en le faisant bouillir dans une marmite et puis il obligerait son fils à manger le survivant avant de le tuer.

« Il ne vous plaira pas. » Murmura Draco.

« C'est un sang de bourbe ? » demanda son père.

« Non ! » s'offusqua le blond.

« Bien, alors c'est un sang-mêlé. »

« Il y a de ça. » Répondit Draco.

« Parce qu'il y a pire ? » s'étonna Lucius en criant presque.

Draco aurait bien voulu dire_ « bien sûr c'est l'ennemi de ton maître »_, mais il se mordit la lèvre et fit oui de la tête. Lucius respira lentement se préparent au choc. Mais Draco savait que rien ne pouvait le préparer à ce qu'il allait lui avoué.

« Tu peux te monter. Chuchota Draco en regardant à côté de lui. Je crois qu'on peut éviter la crise cardiaque. »

Lucius cru pendant une seconde que son fils était fou de parler dans le vide, puis il se dit qu'il était tout à fait lucide quand il vit une main blanche sortir du vide et de tiré sur un tissu invisible. Par contre quand il vit une tignasse de cheveux brun, des yeux émeraudes et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair il se dit que lui Lucius Abraxas Malfoy était fou.

« HARRY POTTER ! hurlèrent les trois adultes.

« Lui-même. » Dirent d'une même voix enjouée le survivant et son ancienne Némésis.

« Mon fils et le survivant… » Haleta Lucius en se tenant la poitrine.

Harry et Draco se précipitèrent vers le blond pour le soutenir et pour l'assoir dans le fauteuil du père Snape. Lucius repris lentement son calme pendant que Severus restait tétanisé et que Narcissa souriait de façon énigmatique.

« Bienvenu dans la famille. » Dit la belle femme blonde en serrant le brun dans ses bras en douceur.

« Cissa ! » hurla Lucius.

« Lucius, mon cher, tu vois bien que notre fils est amoureux de lui non ? (comme son mari ne répondit pas elle enchaîna en parlant avec le survivant qui lui rendait un peu maladroitement son étreinte.) et toi aussi tu l'aime je me trompe Harry ? »

« Non, madame Mal…. Non, Narcissa. » Termina Harry en voyant l'air grave puis le sourire de la mère de son petit ami quand il l'eut appeler par son prénom. Je suis très amoureux de Draco.

« A la bonne heure ! » s'exclama la belle femme blonde. « Il va falloir préparer le mariage de toute façon. »

« Le mariage ? » demanda Harry dérouté.

« Ah, oui, c'est vrai que vous ne connaissait rien aux coutumes des sang-purs. » Se rappela Narcissa Malfoy Black.

« Mais ce sont des coutumes qui datent du temps de Merlin ! Hurla Draco indigné.

« Draco Lucius Malfoy ne parle pas ainsi des vieilles coutumes ! » réplica son père qui pour la première fois sortait de son mimétisme.

« Et si vous me parliez de ses coutumes ? » suggéra Harry à Narcissa qui semblait la mieux placé pour lui répondre.

« Et bien, mon chéri, dans notre société, tu le sais, les sorciers sont adultes à 17 ans (hochement de tête d'Harry) par conséquent, ils peuvent se mariés à 17 ans. »

« Mais ni Draco ni moi n'avons 17 ans. »

« Laisse-moi fini mon chéri. » Dit doucement Narcissa. « Mais il existe une loi pour les sang-purs qui a été instauré du temps de Merlin, elle dit que lorsqu'une famille de sorcier soit un sang-pur de nos jours entretient une relation avec un autre sorcier ces deux sorciers sont des âmes sœurs et ils ont droit de se mariés avant l'âge légal. »

« Il manque un terme à votre équation. » Rétorqua Harry quand il fut sûr que Narcissa eut fini. Je ne suis pas un sang-pur. » (Lucius eut un petit ricanement nerveux)

« Les Potters sont des sang-purs ». Expliqua Narcissa en jetant un regard noir à son mari.

« De plus. Ajouta le mari en question. Pas de sexe avant le mariage. »

Les deux adolescents pleins d'hormones se regardèrent avec une lueur de détresse dans le regard. Ils n'avaient rien fait certes, ils se contenté de se touchés au-dessus de la ceinture, mais, il y avait eu ce fameux jour le 24 mai, le jour où Severus avait vu Draco avec son pantalon à l'envers où ils avaient failli franchir le pas, et en plus c'était Harry qui avait arrêté le blond, quel irresponsable Harry ne pouvait imaginer le sort qui l'attendait s'ils l'avaient fait ce jour-là. Il en eut des frissons de terreur. Mais il se rappela de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là, Draco nu qui le caressait et Harry aussi nu qui gémissait sous ses caresses il le suppliait du regard de le prendre et Draco continuait le torturait de ses lèvres et ….. Merde. C'était malin, maintenant Harry était tout dur !

« Il faut qu'on se mari. Dit soudain Harry.

« S'il n'y a que le sexe qui vous intéresse monsieur Potter… commença à le menacé Lucius.

« Si je voulais du sexe monsieur Malfoy je me serais payer un gigolo, je suis assez riche même pour en avoir un tous les soirs pendant près de quinze ans sans que j'en subisse des dommages financiers. Or, moi, j'aime Draco et je veux tout partager avec lui et quoi de mieux que de se marié pour avoir toutes ses expériences. »

Quand Harry eut fini Draco se précipita vers lui et l'embrassa, Lucius et Severus firent la grimace pendant que Narcissa pleurait de bonheur, elle aimait déjà son futur beau-fils.

« Je suppose que notre relation doit rester cachée ? » demanda Harry.

« C'est ce que tu veux ? » s'enquit son fiancé.

« Oui, et toi ? »

« Aussi. »

« Alors va pour un mariage intime ! » Hurla Harry trop heureux pour voir que Lucius voulait l'étranglé, après tout, un Malfoy fait toujours un mariage grandiose.

« Je prends Severus comme témoin ! » Cria Draco.

« Et moi Sirius ! » S'écria Harry à la cantonade.

« Mon cousin ? »

« Oups. » Fit Harry comprenant son erreur.

« Potter, réfléchissez avant de parler ! Cria Snape entre ses dents. »

Pendant que la terreur des cachots expliquait aux deux ex-mangemorts que Sirius Black était encore en vie, le parrain et le chaperon d'Harry Potter. Ce dernier embrassait son futur époux ils ne se séparèrent que pour respirer et là encore ils se disaient des « je t'aime » et ils repartaient à l'assaut de la bouche de l'autre.

Lucius alla voir le directeur pour lui annoncer la « bonne » nouvelle. Dumbledore ne sembla pas surpris, il avait encore ses saletés d'yeux pétillants et Lucius eut la désagréable impression que le vieux sorcier s'attendait à ce qu'il soit au courant plus tôt en tant que principal concerné.

Harry et Draco eurent aussi droit à une longue conversation avec Sirius Black qui pleura longtemps de joie parce que son filleul avait grandi et en même temps de tristesse parce que le fils de James se marié avec un sang-pur son cousin du second degré de sur quoi. Mais il finit par rire de cette « funeste ironie du sort » et il apprécia même la compagnie de Draco.

Les deux amants attendaient impatiemment le mois de juin parce qu'ils partiraient en France célébré leur mariage sur une plage privée et qu'ils pourraient manger pleins de bons plats français ainsi que profité de l'hôtel cinq étoiles appartenant à Lucius.

Draco prenait un malin plaisir à énumérer toute les chambres en passant de la bleu turquoise à la rouge fraise ainsi que toutes les salles de bains jacuzzi ou bain à remous et sans oublier les piscines que Harry n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, il voulait faire l'amour avec Draco dans toutes les pièces qu'il ne cessait de citer et même sur la falaise ainsi que sur la plage au coucher du soleil.

De son côté Draco pouvait bien faire le malin, mais il était aussi pressé qu'Harry, et Sirius sous l'apparence de Sniffle étaient chargé de les chaperonné à Poudlard, mais aussi avant la lune de miel pour éviter que les deux adolescents ne cède à leur pulsion.

**

* * *

**

Bonus 3.

Cette histoire se passe le 24 juin deux jours après le début des vacances dans le sud de la France dans un village sorcier fréquenté par de vieux sang-purs qui passe leurs journées dans leur maison. Les personnages évolue dans un grand manoir autrefois hôtel de 50 chambres avec salles de bains et trois piscine au-dessus d'une falaise un escalier creusé dans la roche et peint en blanc mène à une plage privée n'appartenant qu'aux Malfoys.

Harry était dans l'une des chambres de l'ancien hôtel, pour être précise la chambre verte anis. Il essayait en vain de noué sa cravate rouge carmin autour de son cou. Il portait un costume trois pièce avec chemise blanche gilet bleu-gris très clair et une veste en queux de pis blanc immaculé et il était habillé entièrement blanc hormis la cravate, les chaussures noires vernit et ses boutons de manchettes étaient en or.

Sirius rit et lui mit sa cravate, Harry était stressé, il n'avait même pas réussit à s'habillé aujourd'hui, en plus à cause de cette tradition stupide de sang-pur cela faisait deux jours que les deux fiancés ne s'étaient pas vu. Ils avaient transplané avec différentes personnes et ils restaient cloîtrer dans leur chambre dans des ailes différentes de l'hôtel.

Harry se regarda dans le miroir pendant que Sirius lui faisait son nœud de cravate. Harry se trouvé vraiment pitoyable, il avait la désagréable impression de se retrouvé deux ans en arrière au bal de noël pendant le tournois des trois sorciers. Il pouvait tout de même se consolé en pensant que pour une fois il avait la cavalière qu'il voulait aussi ridicule soit-il.

Sirius regardait son filleul avec respect et le souffle court, Harry était très beau dans son costume blanc, et avec ses cheveux en bataille il ressemblait à un ange, quand Harry tourna son regard sans lunette vers son parrain celui-ci fut à 100% sûr que l'individu qu'il avait devant les yeux était un ange.

« Tu es superbe Harry. Murmura son témoin du jour. »

« Je pari que Draco est mille fois mieux. »

Sirius eu un petit rire qui ressemblait à un feulement, depuis qu'ils étaient là Sirius ne pouvait rien dire sans qu'il y ait « Draco » dans une phrase. Depuis deux jours Harry ne faisait que répété « Draco adore le ciel dégagé » « Draco adore les plats raffinés » « Draco si… » « Draco ça…... » Et quand Sirius avait échangé sa place de chaperon d'Harry avec celle de Severus qui se chargeait de Draco il avait eu droit à la même chose. C'est deux-là étaient fait pour être ensemble.

Sirius et Harry quittèrent la chambre puis le manoir, arrivèrent à la falaise descendirent l'escalier blanc et arrivèrent sur la plage, le soleil était bas dans le ciel, donnant à la mer une teinte orangée.

Devant la plage sous un arc de fleur blanche et rose pâle se tenait Draco Malfoy plus beau et plus sexy que jamais avec un costume trois pièce chemise blanche, gilet gris foncé veste noire, cravate verte émeraude pantalon noir et chaussure noires, ses cheveux étaient presque blancs, plaqués en arrière et ses grands yeux gris regardaient avec avidité Harry. Ils avaient la même flamme dans les yeux celle de l'amour et du désir.

Harry se plaça en face de son amant les yeux planté dans ceux de Draco. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne firent attention aux paroles du prêtre, celui-ci aurait pu leur demander fidélité à Voldemort qu'ils auraient dit oui, mais heureusement ce n'est pas ce qui se produisit. Les deux amants sans se quitter du regard récitèrent leur vœux et ils ne furent que pleinement heureux que quand le prêtre prononça la phrase magique :

« Vous pouvez vous embrassez. »

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent, après deux jours sans se voir ils s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche comme si leur vie en dépendait. Sirius et Severus durent les séparés et ils grognèrent, mais ils étaient rassasiés, au moins pour un instant.

**

* * *

**

Bonus 4.

Harry était allongé sur leur lit nuptial dans la chambre blanche, sur le dos à la lueur des étoiles et de la lune il regardait sa bague de mariage en or blanc forgée par les gobelins au 14 ème siècle. Harry se détacha de la contemplation de sa magnifique bague pour se tourné vers son époux qui sortait de la salle de bain. Il avait les cheveux humides qui encadraient son visage qu'il essuyait avec une serviette blanche. Des gouttelettes d'eau tombaient sur son torse légèrement musclé et imberbe et Harry suivit une des gouttes qui rentra sous le pantalon en toile blanche de son époux. Il était jaloux d'une goutte d'eau !

Draco sourit et se mis à quatre patte au-dessus de Harry. Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps et fougueusement, puis Draco enleva le tee-shirt large d'Harry et le fit glisser au sol. Ses mains partirent à la découverte du torse parfait de son mari et Harry fit de même avec celui de Draco. Le blond embrassa le visage du brun et descendit vers son torse déposant de légers baisés papillons. Puis ses lèvres arrivèrent à la limite du pantalon en toile et ses doigts mutins l'enlevèrent légèrement. Draco retient son souffle, Harry dormait sans sous-vêtement dévoilant ainsi sa verge fièrement dressée.

« Petit coquin. » Souffla Draco sur l'objet de ses convoitises.

Harry frémis sous le souffle de son mari et crispa ses doigts dans les draps blancs. Draco releva la tête et il vit les yeux d'Harry assombris par le désir et l'anticipation, il gémit et déposa un léger baisé sur le membre de son amant qui se cambra transporté par des émotions nouvelles. Draco enleva son pantalon et son boxer et s'installa pour avoir sa tête entre les jambes de son mari. Il recouvrit ses doigts avec du lubrifiant et il sorti sa langue pour lécher le gland rouge d'Harry avant de prendre le membre en bouche.

Harry regardait Draco pendant tout ce temps, et quand il vit son époux prendre son membre dans la bouche qu'il aimait tant, il ferma les yeux transporté dans des sensations qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il senti que l'un des doigts de Draco toucher son intimité avant de la pénétré, il se crispa, ce n'était douloureux seulement désagréable. Il sentit le doigt de Draco bougé en lui puis un autre rentra et cette fois il eut mal.

Draco savait que qu'Harry avait mal, il le voyait à son visage, mais il essayait de lui faire passer tout cela avec sa bouche, il accéléra le rythme de ses va et viens avec sa tête roulant sa langue sur le gland et autour du membre de son Harry avant de le remettre entièrement dans sa bouche. Ses deux doigts à l'intérieur d'Harry faisaient des mouvements de ciseaux et s'enfonçaient plus loin en lui pour chercher le point magique. Et quand Harry se cambra brusquement en criant de bonheur il sut qu'il l'avait –enfin- trouvé. Il mit sans problème un autre doigt dans l'antre chaude d'Harry avant de les retirés, de donné un dernier coup de langue au gland de son époux où coulait un peu de liquide séminale et se positionna.

Harry avait encore des étoiles plein les yeux, il était dans un autre monde, mais il revient vite sur terre quand il senti que quelque chose d'énorme l'écartelait. Il hurla de douleur quand le membre Draco rentra en lui en un coup de rein, ce dernier voulait lui faire mal moins longtemps car il savait que la douleur était inévitable autant l'avoir d'un coup de souffrir le matir. Draco ne bougea plus et il murmura des mots doux sans queux ni tête à l'oreille du beau brun en essuyant ses larmes de douleur qui avaient coulées sur ses joues. Il se sentait tellement minable et horrible de faire du mal à son Harry.

Ce dernier respirait plus calmement, il ne se concentrait que sur les baisés de Draco à son oreille dans son cou, le souffle du blond sur sa clavicule, sa main fraiche qui redonnait vie à son érection lentement et doucement. Toutes ses douces sensations eurent raison de lui et il amorça le premier mouvement. Draco hurla de plaisir et commença de lent mouvement de va et vient. Puis il se retira de tout son long et il empala profondément Harry sur son membre en un grognement presque animal touchant la prostate du brun qui cria d'extase.

Draco enchaîna les va et vient tout en prenant soin de la verge d'Harry, ce dernier n'avait plus conscience des bruits qu'il faisait, ni de l'endroit où il se trouvait, il allait et venait contre Draco cria de plaisir à chaque coup de rein. Puis le plaisir eut raison de lui, il éjacula dans la paume de Draco et sur son torse, les parois de son intimité se resserrant autour de la base du blond qui se déversa en Harry en criant son nom.

Draco tomba sur le corps en sueur de son mari, il se retira et le prit dans ses bras. Ils murmurèrent ensemble un « je t'aime » puis ils somnolèrent pour recommencer plus tard dans la nuit.

**

* * *

**

Bonus 5.

Harry et Draco respectivement se baignait et bronzait sur la plage privée des Malfoys. Harry faisait des signes à Draco qui y répondait avec indulgence. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils étaient mariés, deux semaines de lune de miel, deux semaines qu'ils étaient seuls, les autres membres de la famille étaient parti dans une autre résidence aux Caraïbes seul Sirius restait dans le coin en tant que chaperon, mais il se montrait discret sous sa forme animagus, depuis le mariage ni Harry, ni Draco ne l'avait revu, mais c'était tant mieux, au moins il les laissé faire ce qu'ils voulaient et puis, il ne craignait rien à si à y bien réfléchir le deux époux ne craignait qu'une seule chose : le manque de lubrifiant.

Car, depuis leur mariage les deux adolescents l'avaient fait partout dans l'hôtel partout, que ce soit dans les chambres en passant par les salles de bains ainsi que dans les couloirs, ils avaient même testé dans le grand escalier en colimaçon du manoir. En repensant à tous ces endroits et les souvenirs qui s'y rapportait Draco eut un sourire lubrique ce que ne manqua pas de voir Harry en sortant de l'eau.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » s'enquit le brun en l'embrassant.

« A tous les endroits où on l'a fait. » Harry eut le même sourire que son époux.

« Et ? »

« Et je viens de me rendre compte qu'il y en a un où l'on ne l'a pas fait. »

« Où est-ce ? demanda Harry soudainement très intrigué.

« Ici même beau brun. »

Et quand il finit sa phrase il sauta sur le petit brun le faisant tombé sur les immenses serviettes qui les protégés du sable. Il l'embrassa avec fougue avant qu'Harry en reverse Draco sur le dos et ne s'assois à califourchon sur lui avec un sourire plus que séduisant et machiavélique.

« Alors on veut prendre le contrôle de la situation Potter ? l'interrogea Malfoy avec un sourire en coin. »

« Comme tu peux le voir, oui. Et Harry replongea sur les lèvres du blond. »

Draco enroula ses bras sur la nuque d'Harry pour le rapprocher leur membres dur se touchés sous leurs maillots de bain au tissu trop fin et ils tremblèrent de plaisir en gémissant.

« Ben ça alors HARRY ? » Hurlèrent deux personnes en même temps. »

Le principal concerné et son époux tournèrent la tête pour voir deux rouquins bouche bée les pointant du doigt.

« Fred, Georges, mais que faites-vous ici ? » demanda Harry.

« C'est plutôt à nous de te poser cette question. » Rétorqua Fred.

« Mais on voit que tu es en charmante compagnie et on va te laisser. » Ajouta Georges.

« SALUT MALFOY ! » Hurlèrent les jumeaux en lui disant bonjours d'un geste de la main avec un grand sourire.

« Weasley. Salua Draco en inclinant la tête vers Georges. Weasley. » Dit-il-en faisant le même signe à Fred. Que faites-vous ici ? C'est une propriété privée. »

« Nous le savons. Répondit George avec le sourire. Mais nous cherchons… »

« Des algues de Berlinpinpin que l'on ne trouve qu'ici… »continua son frère.

« Mais on ne s'attendait pas à trouver notre Harry, qui a disparu depuis deux semaines…. »

« Qui fait la une des journaux….. »

« Qui fait ronger les sangs à tout l'ordre… »

« En train de se béguoter…. »

« De s'embrassé….. »

« AVEC MALFOY ! »terminèrent les frères Weasley en riant.

« Je suppose que vous êtes marié. » Dit Fred.

« Comment… ? » demanda Harry.

« Mais voyons Harry. Dit Georges. Nous sommes des traîtres à notre sang, mais nous sommes des sang-purs, les vieilles coutumes on les connait par cœur ! »

« Super. » Souffla Draco.

« Est-ce que… ? » commença Harry.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, on gardera le secret, même si c'est très dur ! » dit Fred avec un double sens.

« Allez donc chercher vos stupides algues et fermez vos gueule puis laissez-nous tranquille pour notre lune de miel. » Cracha Malfoy en tirant Harry par le bras pour l'emmener à l'intérieur du manoir.

« Euh… Au revoir Fred et George ! » Cria Harry pour que les jumeaux puissent l'entendre alors qu'il s'éloignait de plus en plus.

« AU REVOIR HARRY ET FELICITATION ! Hurlèrent les frères Weasley en faisant de grand signe de mains à Harry. »

Les deux adolescents remontèrent l'escalier de la falaise et arrivèrent sur l'une des terrasses du manoir dans une des piscines les plus luxueuses. Draco se tourna vers Harry, regarda si personne ne pouvait les voir de la plage puis il bondit sur les lèvres de son mari pour reprendre là où les deux imbéciles les avaient arrêtés. Harry qui était encore dur malgré l'intervention des jumeaux ne se fit pas prier, il enleva son maillot ainsi que celui de Draco et ils se baignèrent nu dans la piscine avant de reprendre leur activité première.

Harry dormait blottit contre dans Draco dans le lit de la chambre blanche. Alors que ses yeux papillonné de sommeil Harry fit l'effort de levé les yeux vers son mari et de lui murmurer :

« Je t'aime. Draco l'embrassa et se pencha à son oreille pour lui chuchoté un doux : »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Ils se sourient, ils allaient profités de leur lune de miel, de leurs vacances avant de retourner à Poudlard, mais là-bas ils prévoyaient de se voir et de porter autour du cou sur une chaîne la bague de l'autre comme pour conserver une partie de l'amour de l'autre personne bien qu'elle soit éloignée.

Harry et Draco s'endormirent sans savoir que dans le ventre d'Harry grandissait le fruit de leur amour un petit enfant qui plus tard portera le nom de Gabriel et qui en quelques sorte sauvera le monde sorcier. Mais c'est une toute autre histoire.

**~fin~**


End file.
